pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Take a Hike
"Take a Hike" is the fourth episode of Pink Panther and Sons. It first aired on September 29, 1984. Story by Lane Raichert Synopsis During the hike at the forest, Panky finds himself lost while playing with the eagles so Pinky and The Rainbow Panthers start searching for his brother. Plot The Pink Panther took Pinky and Panky for a hike with the Rainbow Panthers and leaves. Punkin prepares for a snapshot as his class project with an instant camera, so he will take Murfel a snapshot but Murfel gets afraid and runs off before Punkin shots a snapshot, realizing that Murfel is invisible but Pinky says that Murfel looks shy and he makes an awkward smile. The Panthers begin to hike in the forest by grabbing tail-to-tail and arrive at the ravaged bridge whose the sign appears to say "DANGER DO NOT CROSS BRIDGE". They decide to hike again but Panky grabs a string to Pinky's sweater instead of his tail and he chases after a grasshopper, which bounces away. He is holding a string, which is pulled by Pinky, who becomes annoyed at this and puts his tail onto his paw by telling not to let go of it. While the Panthers hiking, Panky accidentally lets go of Pinky's tail while he saw a butterfly fluttering and approaches a baby eagle, who is unable to return to the nest with its siblings. Panky decides to gave a baby eagle some water and they happily gave together a hug and play. An eagle appears and flies down to grab its baby and puts it into the nest. It later grabs Panky into the nest. Meanwhile, when the Panthers realize that Panky had left, they decide to split up and search for him. Pinky and Punkin approach a bear cave so Punkin uses a flasher on an instant camera to take a snapshot but he discovers a bear and runs off in a panic. Pinky also runs from a bear, who chases them both. Pinky and Punkin climb the tree but a bear ravages the part of the tree. Pinky throws Punkin's sandwich onto a bear's head and a bear eats Punkin's sandwich and swallows it, but it realizes that it became distasteful. A bear runs into a cave in a panic. Pinky tells Punkin to get the Pink Panther to help them, to which Punkin agrees and runs in a ravaged bridge (that he and the Panthers just passed). He falls off the bridge into the river and grabs a log, he needs to call the Panthers for help. The Panthers find Panky in the nest with the eagles but heard Punkin's wails for help. Pinky has come to use a rope to rescue Punkin, while he is almost heading to the waterfall. Panky asks an eagle to save Punkin. While Pinky is saving Punkin, the rope is torn off and an eagle rescues Punkin, prompting the Panthers to celebrate for Punkin. Anney O'Gizmo prepares to take a snapshot of Panky, Punkin and the eagles. Punkin happily thanks Anney for take snapshots for his class project. Cast * Billy Bowles as Pinky * B.J. Ward as Panky, Punkin * Sherry Lynn as Chatta * Shane McCob as Murfel * Jeannie Elias as Anney O'Gizmo * Frank Welker as Rocko Trivia * This episode is available on the Official Pink Panther YouTube channel. * The Pink Panther appears at the beginning of the episode. * This episode was loosely adapted from Keep Our Forests Pink and Pink Pictures. Gallery Punkin attempts to take murfel a snapshot.jpg Scared murfel.jpg Punkin thinks that murfel has invisiblity.jpg Pinky claims that murfel looks shy.jpg Murfel awkwardly smiles.jpg Murfel awkwardly smiles 2.jpg Rainbow panthers laugh at an awkward murfel.jpg Chatta notices the warning sign.jpg Anney o'gizmo with rocko.jpg Panky holding a dandelion.jpg Panky blows a dandelion.jpg Rainbow panthers at the forest.jpg Rainbow panthers begin to hike.jpg Panky notices a grasshopper.jpg Panky watches a grasshopper bouncing away.jpg Panky chases a grasshopper.jpg Rainbow panthers walking in the bridge.jpg Panky is looking for a grasshopper.jpg Pinky's sweater is being torn.jpg Pinky pulls a string to his sweater.jpg Panky holds a string.jpg Pinky approaches panky.jpg Pinky approaches panky 2.jpg Rainbow panthers glared at panky.jpg Disappointed panky.jpg Panky agrees not to let go of pinky's tail.jpg Panky watches a butterfly.jpg Panky chases a butterfly.jpg Baby eagle.jpg Panky approaches a baby eagle.jpg Panky approaches a baby eagle 2.jpg Panky about to comfort a baby eagle.jpg Panky puts water into a leaf.jpg Panky asks a baby eagle for water.jpg Panky smiling at us.jpg Panky and baby eagle hugging each other.jpg Pinky realizes that panky has left.jpg Pinky is unable to find panky.jpg Frustrated chatta.jpg Murfel with anney o'gizmo.jpg Punkin decides to join the rainbow panthers to search for panky.jpg Pinky and anney o'gizmo are searching for panky.jpg Chatta yells in a megaphone.jpg Pinky and anney o'gizmo cover their ears.jpg Chatta yells in a megaphone 2.jpg Murfel rolls in the grass.jpg Rainbow panthers watch murfel rolling.jpg Rainbow panthers fall into the pond.jpg Rainbow panthers get wet in the pond.jpg Murfel in the pond.jpg Rainbow panthers attempt to split up while searching for panky.jpg Panky plays with a baby eagle.jpg Panky plays with a baby eagle 2.jpg An eagle arrives.jpg An eagle flies down to grab its baby.jpg Baby eagle 2.jpg An eagle grabs its baby.jpg Panky sadly watches eagles flying onto the nest.jpg Baby eagle 3.jpg Depressed panky.jpg Baby eagle 4.jpg Depressed panky walking.jpg An eagle grabs panky.jpg Baby eagle 5.jpg Panky with a baby eagle.jpg Panky with baby eagles in the nest.jpg Pinky and punkin approach a bear cave.jpg Punkin enter a bear cave.jpg Punkin sees that a snapshot works.jpg Yikes! A bear!.jpg Punkin sees a bear.jpg Punkin runs off in a panic.jpg Punkin runs from a bear.jpg Pinky and punkin run from a bear.jpg Pinky and punkin run from a bear 2.jpg Pinky and punkin approach the tree.jpg Pinky and punkin climb the tree.jpg Pinky and punkin sitting on a tree branch.jpg Punkin says we're doomed.jpg Pinky asks punkin to gave him a sandwich.jpg Pinky throws a sandwich onto a bear's head.jpg Disgusting taste!.jpg A bear is about to return home.jpg Pinky claims that punkin's mom made terrific sandwiches.jpg Pinky tells punkin to get pink panther to help them.jpg Pinky tells punkin to get pink panther to help them 2.jpg Punkin agrees to do so.jpg Punkin awkwardly smiles at us.jpg Punkin notices the warning sign.jpg Punkin forgots how to swim.jpg Punkin yells for help.jpg Sleeping panky and baby eagles.jpg Panky and baby eagles being disturbed by chatta's call for his name.jpg Chatta and anney o'gizmo are searching for panky.jpg Chatta with anney o'gizmo.jpg Chatta and anney o'gizmo notice panky in the nest.jpg Panky waves at chatta and anney o'gizmo.jpg Rainbow panthers find panky in the nest.jpg Chatta has a perfect solution.jpg Rainbow panthers heard punkin yelling for help.jpg Panky witnesses punkin in the river.jpg Pinky has come to rescue punkin.jpg Murfel witnesses the waterfall.jpg Murfel witnesses the waterfall 2.jpg Shocked chatta.jpg Shocked chatta 2.jpg Pinky about to throw the rope on punkin.jpg Punkin grabs the rope.jpg Pinky pulls the rope with punkin grabbing it.jpg Panky knows how to rescue punkin.jpg Panky forces an eagle to rescue punkin.jpg Panky forces an eagle to rescue punkin 2.jpg An eagle shrugs off.jpg Pinky pulls the rope.jpg Punkin grabs the rope 2.jpg Pinky is hit by a torn rope.jpg An eagle rescues punkin.jpg Rainbow panthers celebrate during the rescue.jpg Instead of falling down i fell up.jpg Pinky imagines if he was a grown up he has gray hair now.jpg Panky with eagle feathers.jpg Panky flapping eagle feathers.jpg Panky with punkin and eagles.jpg Anney o'gizmo attempts to take the others a snapshot.jpg Panky with punkin and eagles 2.jpg Category:1984 Category:Pink Panther and Sons Category:Pink Panther And Sons Episodes